


daddy and his baby

by Mariaisnotamazing



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariaisnotamazing/pseuds/Mariaisnotamazing
Summary: dan realises hes into bdsm and kitten play and  brings it up to his boyfriend phil





	

today was the day dan was finally going to ask phil how he felt about bdsm. dan sat up from his bed and stared down the hall to the living room he sat next to phil kissed his cheek and said  
"hey babe whats up"  
"do you have any kinks phil?"


End file.
